hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaia Black
"I may not be a witch like you, but I'm twice the woman you're ever gonna be." Gaia Black (b. 31 February, 1997) was an English squib, the youngest daughter of Willow and Sirius Black and the twin sister to Regulus Black III. She was also the younger sister of older sister by 15 years, Violet. Although her twin brother was a wizard, she became a squib, due to her mothers age when she was born. Biography Early life (1997-2012) Gaia and her brother were born at the peak of the Second Wizarding War, months after their father was killed by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. This caused their mother to raise them alone for the first year of their life. They lived partly at 12 Grimmauld Place, their ancestral home and the Burrow, the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. During the Battle of Hogwarts they were watched over by their fathers cousin, Andromeda Tonks, who also watched out for Remus and Tonks' child, Teddy Lupin. Their mother unfortunately didn't survive the battle, which made them be raised by Andromeda Tonks alongside Teddy Lupin, who grew to become like their brother. Gaia grew up, playing with muggle children, as well as magical children. It was only when her brother started showing signs of magic and she didn't that Andromeda suspected Gaia might not be a witch. Her suspicions were proven correct when Gaia turned 10 and was still not able to produce magic. Gaia however grew up knowing she didn't mean less just because she didn't posses magical abilities. Andromeda got her into one of the finest muggle schools in the area. She went to a very good boarding school as well. Time turner troubles (2012) Gaia repeatedly pleaded with Andromeda to go see Hogwarts as all three of her siblings talked about it non-stop. Eventually she gave in and let Gaia visit her brother. She marveled at the beauty that was Hogwarts and for the first time wished she was a witch. That night she and her brother discussed their father and mother like they usually did. They only knew about him from Violet, since the people who knew him the way she did, were dead. They wished they knew more about them, and came up with a plan to know. Regulus owned a time-turner he'd gotten from Violet because he, like Hermione Granger, wanted to take a lot of classes in his third year. They travelled back to April 1976, where their father and mother attended their fifth year. They arrived in the Slytherin common room where they had aquired Slytherin robes for Gaia 36 years into the future. They were immediately pulled to the side by a young man, who wanted to know who they were. Regulus panicked, but Gaia held her head up introducing them as transfer students from America, and that their names were Evan (an ode to their mother's maiden name) and Violet (their sister's name). A few older Slytherins came by and adressed the young man as "Black" and told him they'd heard his brother and his dimwitted friends were hanging out by the Groundskeepers hut and if he'd like to come for a bit of hexing. "Black" said yes and asked if Gaia and Regulus weren't coming with them, he then introduced himself as Regulus Black, their uncle in the future. They could then figure out his brother was Sirius Black, their father and said yes to going with him. On their way, past Regulus kept asking them questions, to which Gaia mostly responded as future Regulus panicked every time a question was aimed at him. Past Regulus gained an interest in Gaia, which deeply frustrated her, as she knew he was her uncle.